deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther VS Batman
Black Panther VS Batman 'is the upcoming 88th episode and Season 5 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Black Panther from ''Marvel Comics and Batman from DC Comics in a battle of the billionaire animal-themed superheroes. Description Interlude Black Panther Wiz: Before he was the Black Panther, before he was a king, T'Challa was born the prince of Wakanda. '''Boomstick: Waka-where now? Wiz: Wakanda is an isolated fictional nation hidden somewhere in Africa. But while Wakanda itself is shrouded in secrecy, T'Challa was anything but isolated. Boomstick: He's been pretty much everywhere, but especially anywhere with a good university. Wiz: After earning numerous degrees from Harvard, Oxford, Berkley and MIT, T'Challa came home. His father, Wakanda's king, and then-current Black Panther had been assassinated, and a new ruler needed to be named. Boomstick: But to claim the throne, he'd have to claw his way through the rite of passage. Wiz: This would be a test of fortitude, designed to stress T'Challa's bravery, fearlessness, and combat prowess. Boomstick: Also known as "beating the crap out of six super deadly fighters"! But hey, T'Challa wasn't just a nerdy brainiac. He could fight, too, and he passed with flying colors. Wiz: Earning the throne, and the blessings of Wakanda's guardian deity, Bast, the Panther God. Boomstick: But he had to nab some superpowers first, so he gobbled up the heart-shaped herb. Wiz: This herb connected T'Challa to the Panther God, and that link bestowed him numerous superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero? WIz: T'Challa's new powers included superhuman speed, strength, healing, and agility. His senses also dramatically increased in acuity. Not only can he see in the dark, but his superior vision can even make out infrared and ultraviolet light. Boomstick: So, like, the powers of a cat? Wiz: Yes and no. While cats do have exceptional eyesight, they cannot see infrared or UV light. Though it is a common misconception that they can. Boomstick: Well, just like a cat, he can always land on his feet, thanks to his other super senses. Wiz: Specifically, his vastly improved kinesthetic sense. Boomstick: Which is, uh... definitely a sense for something. Wiz: Kinesthetic senses make up a person's awareness of their own movement, like muscle memory, but in a broader scope. Boomstick: Oh, like how we can walk up steps without looking at 'em! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Or when I shoot my shotgun with my eyes closed! Wiz: No, no... Boomstick: So Black Panther's super sense lets him move and act without having to think about it too much. He can jump across tree branches and ledges without even looking. Hey Wiz, how do I become King of Wakanda? Those powers sound cool as hell. Wiz: That's not happening. Boomstick: Oh yeah? Well, I'll just conquer it then. Wiz: Yeah, don't do that. Boomstick: Why not? Wiz: Because this is what happens when you invade Wakanda. Batman Death Battle Results Trivia * The connection between Black Panther and Batman is that they're both rich and intelligent superheroes who lost their parents, build gadgets, and dress up as animals. * This battle has a number of firsts. ** This is the first DEATH BATTLE animated by Bio. ** This is the first episode to have a third time combatant, in this case, Batman. ** This is the first episode that was previously a Community Death Battle on the Death Battle Cast. ** This is the first season premiere that features a returning combatant. ** This is the first Marvel vs DC season premiere. This is also the first comic book themed season premiere. ** This is the first DEATH BATTLE being animated by three different animators and season premiere. * This is being done to commemorate the film Black Panther, being released a week after this battle and also possibly to commemorate Batman Ninja, which is set to be released this year and possibly Avengers Infinity War. * This is the second Season Premiere to be a Male Vs Male fight, with the first being He-Man VS Lion-O. * The song used in the preview is King of the Jungle by Clement Marfo. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Kervin